


Journey Through Dragon's Alley

by Vitamince



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamince/pseuds/Vitamince
Summary: Knight has to pass through Dragon's Alley on his way to save the Princess. He certainly did not expect to see another Cookie in such a dangerous environment.
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 49





	Journey Through Dragon's Alley

It’s been a long couple of days for Knight Cookie. He’s been traveling across all sorts of lands, day and night, with little rest. He’s on a journey to rescue the fair Princess from a castle that is more than dauntingly far way. It’s not fair how a dragon can travel so much further and faster than a knight on a horse. But Knight doesn’t care. It’s his mission to protect the Princess, and that’s what he shall do. No matter the cost, no matter how long the journey, no matter how many times he’s had to do this.

He’s traveling through Dragon’s Alley, a very perilous land to be crossing, only fit for the bravest Cookies (or the Cookies with the biggest lack of self-preservation). With cracked ground, volcanoes strewn about, and the sky being a dark red and black, it’s certainly not an inviting place to be. It’s only populated by dragons… or so Knight thinks. The last time he passed through here, those two were the only dangers he encountered. Surely there’s nothing else living around here, right?

For him, the worst part of Dragon’s Alley isn’t the hazardous environment. It’s not the ashy air. No, it’s just how hot it is here. His armor, while somewhat light, certainly isn’t helping him at all. He feels like he’s baking alive in this wretched place, but he still doesn’t mind. He has a mission he must complete, and nothing will stand in his way. Speaking of something standing in his way, he thought that for a moment, he saw something up ahead. A figure hard to make out, seemingly hiding behind a rock. Whatever it is, it isn’t much further ahead. 

Upon approaching the figure, Knight was more than surprised by what he saw. It’s not a small creature, it’s not some kind of dragon hatchling, no… it’s another Cookie. He didn’t think anybody could even inhabit such a dangerous land. The other Cookie, not even looking in his direction, seems to fit right in here. He’s made of flame, fire, and embers. This place must not bother him much. In fact, nothing seems to bother him much. There’s a knight with a sword directly next to him, but he doesn’t seem to have noticed at all, preoccupied with the incredibly captivating act of tossing a pebble up and down in his palm. How entertaining. Knight clears his throat, drawing his sword.

“Who are you, fiery fiend?” That finally caught Fire Spirit’s attention. He turns around and sees the armored knight in front of him now, more than surprising him. He doesn’t see Cookies pass through this land too frequently. However, his shock seems to quickly turn into an expression more of interest.

“Oh, you’re that knight who chopped off the dragon’s tail!” Fire seems to not even care about Knight’s question. Knight shoots him a little look, hearing that statement. News of a dragon being subdued goes around quickly, he figures. Certainly not because Fire Spirit’s seen a dragon with a tail missing or anything.

“Yes, that was I. I accomplished the feat by myself and myself only!” Knight’s beaming with pride now. It wasn’t the only dragon he’s had a scuffle with, but it was the first one where he had a “souvenir” to prove it.

“How’d you pull it off? Dragons are huge! I see ‘em all the time, how’d you manage to whack a tail off of one of ‘em?” Fire Spirit has this tone of voice as he speaks. One that seems to have a hit of excitement and curiosity in it. While Knight has never known this Cookie, it seems Fire has been fully aware of Knight.

“Ah, that’s… a long story.”

“Aww, c’mon! All I do here is walk around and try skippin’ stones against rivers of lava. You could at least entertain me with a story!” Knight squints at him for a second and thinks it over. He still hasn’t had his previous question answered.

“Well, tell me who you are and maybe I’ll tell you.” Fire Spirit straightens back up after hearing that. Gotta make a good first impression, right?

“I’m Fire Spirit, the Cookie of eternal flame! I’ve been in this land for as long as I can remember, seeing dragons come and go. With my power of fire, I can set flame to anything I want!” He gives out a mischievous laugh afterwords, prompting Knight to quirk a brow. He doesn’t seem evil, but he definitely seems a little… morally questionable with that last part.

“I see. I’m-“

“Knight Cookie, yeah?”

“…Knight, yes.”

“Figured. I mean, look at you, of course you’re Knight.” 

“I suppose it’s somewhat obvious, huh?”

“No kidding.” Fire Spirit seems to have a more relaxed form now, leaning with his back against the rock as he speaks to the knight. Knight’s still on full alert though, sitting up straight on his horse as he looks down at Fire Spirit.

“You can relax a little too, you know,” Fire Spirit began. “I get that you’re a knight and all, but you’re probably tired of keeping this act up all the time.” Knight sputtered for a second, leaning down a little as he speaks.

“Act?! I’m not acting! I’m a proper knight, true as can be!” Spirit gives another little giggle, seeing his reaction.

“So uptight! Can’t even take a little bit of a joke about his ‘knighthood’ or whatever.”

“I’m not calling your fire an act!”

“Well duh, how are you gonna argue with real flames?” At that moment, Spirit’s flames flared up, with a ‘fwoosh’ sound and embers crackling, a grin present on his face.

“Just relax, I know you’re a real knight. I’m just messing with you a little. By 'act' I mean this formal, brave knight shtick. You’ve probably been journeying for a few hours-“

“Days.”

“Days now. A few days now. Take a bit of time and relax, will ya? You’re probably burning up in that armor of yours anyway.” Knight contemplates this point for a bit. While it is a dangerous land, and it is a stranger, he hasn’t had any time to rest properly. He lets out a sigh, getting off his horse and standing in front of the flaming Cookie.

“I accept your kind gesture, o-“

“Just say thanks like a normal Cookie, jeez.” The two exchange stares for a second.

“…Thanks.” Fire Spirit shoots him a smile, and Knight returns a more gentle, uneasy one. He usually doesn’t show this less bold side of himself to others. He only stands for a few moments before simply putting his back to the wall and sliding down onto the cracked surface of the ground, finally able to relax for a little bit. Slowly, he takes his helmet off, now resting it on his legs. Spirit seems a little surprised at seeing that. Wow, Knights actually take off their helmets sometimes?

“You know, I’m still waiting for you to fill me in on that dragon tale,” Spirit said with a grin. Stupid pun intended. He sits down next to Knight Cookie, full of attention and eagerly awaiting to hear such an interesting story.

“Before I begin, do you want to hold the sword that cut off the dragon’s tail?” Fire Spirit’s eyes gleamed with excitement for a moment, but he immediately blinked and shook his head for a little bit. Play it cool, you’re supposed to be chill. 

“Yeah, lemme see!” Knight passed him his blue-striped sword, and immediately Fire gripped the handle and started wildly swinging it around. Without even wasting a second, Knight puts his helmet back on in immediate fear. Nobody should be recklessly swinging a sword around like that next to another Cookie. 

“You’re supposed to use a sword like this, right?”

“No, not at all!!” At the soonest possible opportunity, Knight snatches his sword back and sheathes it once again. Fire looks a little disappointed for a bit, but perks right back up again.

“Eh, whatever, swords are lame. Who needs swords when you have fire?” 

“Could you slay a dragon with your fire powers?”

“It, uh, doesn’t really… work against dragons in particular.” Knight tilts his head a little in curiosity. 

“Oh? Why’s that?” Fire Spirit rubbed the back of his head for a moment, thinking of an answer.

“Well… you tell me your story and I’ll tell you mine about why?” Sounds like a fair deal. Knight had a story to tell anyway.

After the two continued talking for what seemed like hours, Knight suddenly realized how long it has been and told Fire Spirit he had to go. He has a Princess to save, and he’s wasting too much time! Before Knight left, however, Fire Spirit told Knight that he fully expected him to come back sometime soon and tell him more about his epic quests.

Knight was more than happy to make such a promise.


End file.
